User talk:JohnnyMountain
Hello Welcome to the Wiki. I've undone 2 of your edits. Eddy Raja: Several "editing wars" have occurred in the past over Raja's status. As a result, after the last one, it was decided that his status will remain as "Deceased" until confirmed otherwise. Situational Awareness: We try to keep our articles neutral, reporting unbiased facts. As a result, calling the booster "Situational Gayness" is not only biased and spreading hatred of the booster, but it is also in poor taste and offensive--Klock101 17:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I can't speak so good English, but I didn't mean to call you gay or anything like that. And even if you are gay, it doesn't matter, I've just heard this 'Situational Gayness' thing in so many places that I thought it was appropriate to write it to the Wiki. JohnnyMountain 17:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) You should revise your editing strategy Hello again. You'll notice that you are currently banned from editing. You will not be able to edit for 24 hours. Why? Well, first of all, I'll draw your attention to ourachievement policy. You can not cheat the achievement system and get away with it, and writing nonsense posts on old and unused blog posts is an indication that you are attempting to cheat the system. Secondly, a lot of you edits are not neutral. Saying which of the co-op maps you find easiest is not how everyone sees it, and as an encyclopedia, we have to remain unbiased and free of editors opinions in articles. Also, your Down the Irons page has been deleted. It is obvious that you created this in an attempt to show off your score in a match. Over the time you are banned, I seriously suggest that you read our Manual of Style to get a better idea of how you should be editing. Keep the achievement policy in mind as well. After your ban is lifted, your edits will be closely monitored to ensure that you're editing within the rules. You may not think that this is fair, but everyone else on this site has to follow rules (including myself), and you are no exception. At the end of the day, you're not here to race your way up the leaderboard or show off your scores in a match, you're here to make this wiki the best it possibly can be. Don't forget that.--Klock101 01:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) So, I can edit pages but can't get achievements out of it? That makes sense. I hope you got more sense of humor in real life, otherwise it would be harder to get a girlfriend. PS. I was dissapointed when I saw you using SA Your best friend, JohnnyMountain JohnnyMountain 11:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It's your choice Well, you can edit pages all you like. And you can get achievements out of it. But you can't cheat the achievement system, and from your editing activities it's clear that that is what you were trying to do. As for my booster choices, I don't know where you get your info from, but in my history of playing Uncharted 2 online, I have only used SA in one match. Then again, if you say otherwise, that's fine. I don't have anything to prove to you. And my personality is none of your business. I have a job here to make sure that this wiki stays in the best possible condition, and if you can't accept that your edits will be undone or changed for various reasons, then you shouldn't be editing. If I happen to annoy you in the process, the consider revising your editing strategy as per the Manual of Style, and using common sense. It's up to you whether you want to continue editing, but in a helpful way, or be banned.--Klock101 13:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC)